


That Second Chance.for revenge

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Romance, Series: The Goofy Mountie Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-10
Updated: 1999-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The man responsible for the deaths of Melanie and Meghan Turnbull is apprehended





	That Second Chance.for revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Nooooo

Yet another installment in what has come to be known as the "Goofy Mountie" series. I had not planned to write this story, in fact after I complete one I always plan _not_ to write any more...so this time I will not say the is the last of the Series, because I as I have discovered, I honestly don't know. 

Teaser: The man responsible for the deaths of Melanie and Meghan Trunbull is apprehended. This is #5 in what has come to be known as the 'Goofy Mountie' Series. Rated PG-13 for mild language and disturbing content, AU, Series.

Disclaimer: As always all original DS characters belong to the geniuses who created them. No profit is made or expected from this story. Do not reprint or post to any venue other the RSY Archive without my express permission. No spoilers for Due South, there are however many spoilers for other stories in the "Goofy Mountie" Series.

That Second Chance...for Revenge

By Shirley Russell

robusre@earthlink.net

"Nooooo!" Renfield jerked awake, cold sweat pouring from his body, terror coursing through his veins. He quickly glanced at the sleeping form next to him. Thank God he hadn't cried out loud! He would have scared her to death!

As soon as he was able to catch his breath, he got up and left their room on shaky legs. He went first to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, then walked slowly to the living room and sat in the dark.

"Dear God," he whispered scrubbing his hands over his face, "I haven't dreamed about it in so many years. Why now? Why, when I am finally happy again? I thought I was finally free of it. Why would I dream about it, now?" He laid his head back against the cushions and remembered...the thing he had tried so hard to forget. 

He no longer had any trouble thinking of Melanie and Meghan. The memories were pleasant, of mother and daughter chasing each other around the yard, roughhousing on the bed, giggling and laughing, or baking cookies on rainy afternoons. He remembered with a smile Melanie ordering him out of the kitchen, saying that he had an unfair advantage, growing up with a father who was a baker. She and Meghan would show him who the baked the best cookies! And listening to them giggle as they conspired against him.

Kerri even asked him to share the memories with her. She seemed to enjoy listening to him reminisce about his past. He'd been hesitant at first, thinking that the memories might in some way hurt her. But Kerri was the most understanding person he had ever known. She knew that letting him talk about them was therapeutic. And even though she knew how happy he had been, Kerri never made him feel as if she were in any way jealous of his past, of his lost family.

Why now? When their future was so bright? It had been many years, he had found a new love, and with her help, had gotten himself back on the right path. Why would he dream about the accident now?

He closed his eyes, praying, after so many years, for a dreamless sleep.

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

When Inspector Thatcher arrived for work the next morning she was smiling and quietly humming to herself. What a wonderful day! She was in a very good mood. Things were running so smoothly around the Consulate since Constable Turnbull had fallen in love! Actually, to be precise, since he had come to terms with the tragedies in his past. What a difference in the man! She smiled to herself as she turned on her computer, he still could be extremely dense at times, but at least his mind was now firing on all cylinders!

Now if she could just do something with Constable Fraser. The problem, her problem, was she just wasn't sure exactly what it was she wanted to do with... correction ... _about_ ...Fraser. She smiled to herself...enough of this! These thoughts were definitely NOT the way to start the workday! She daydreamed about him enough, it certainly would not do to start first thing in the morning!

Still smiling to herself, she turned her attention to the computer screen and saw that she had 42 new e-mail messages. Good! That would keep her mind occupied. As she scanned the subjects and authors of the messages, one jumped off the screen at her.

'Pls Fwd: Cst R Trunbull: H/R driver apprehended'.

Thatcher's hands shook visibly as she opened the message:

'Mitchell Hicks, long know to be the hit and run driver of the vehicle that killed Melanie Turnbull/Meghan Turnbull, was apprehended after a routine traffic stop in Chewelah, Washington. Heads up by the WSP revealed him to be a fugitive from Vancouver BC'

'Sgt. Jacques LaPlante RCMP Vancouver'

An addendum at the end of the message read: 'We finally got him, Turnbull!'- Jack

"Oh...my...God!" So much for 'what a wonderful day'!

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Meg sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen for several minutes. How in the world was she going to handle this? One simple message, just a few words innocently sitting there in black and white...that could rock the foundation of Turnbull's new found happiness. She had absolutely no idea how he would react.

She had to tell him, of course. But...damn...he was doing so well, had come so far. Bless his heart! He had always been a thorn in her side, but he was her thorn, and she had really come to care about him. She did not want to do anything to hurt him. Damn!

"Fraser!" She was on her feet and shouting even before she fully realized she needed Fraser's help.

Fraser heard her from deep inside his office, and was immediately alarmed. He had never heard her use quite that tone of voice.

He bolted from his office and ran headlong in to her, right outside his door. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry...Is there something wrong, Sir?" Well that was a stupid question, he could see from the look on her face that something was very wrong.

Without a word she motioned for him to follow her into her office, across the room and up to her computer. She pointed at the screen.

Fraser read the message with growing dread. "Oh, dear."

Never known for impeccable timing, Constable Turnbull chose that precise moment to arrive for work, rather the worse for wear, from a mostly sleepless night. "Good morning, Sir, Constable Fraser." Turnbull smiled at them as he hurried past the Inspector's door and assumed his position at the reception desk. He busied himself with arranging messages in the order in which he planned to return them, completely oblivious to the looks that passed between Fraser and Thatcher.

As Fraser moved to close the Inspector's door he tried to avoid Turnbull's inquiring look.

"I need your help with this, Constable. We are both well aware of Turnbull's...well... his emotional...state. He seems to be very happy now that he has finally come to terms with the loss of his wife and child, and...very...secure...in his...relationship with Ms. Hurst, but I'm not at all sure how this news will affect him." 

Fraser considered the problem for several moments before responding. "Sir, I think perhaps we are not giving him enough credit. We have all seen the changes in him, since his accident, and since meeting Kerri Hurst. And we have all assumed he has become a 'new man'. Perhaps it's not so much that he is a new man, but that he has returned to the man he once was? I think...I hope...that this news will give him some closure." 

Fraser took a deep breath. "Turnbull told Detective Kowalski that he originally joined the Force to find the man responsible for the accident. He was very unhappy that he was never able to do that. Maybe this..." He pointed at the computer, "...will be just another step in his healing process." He certainly hoped he was correct.

Inspector Thatcher wasn't convinced. "Well...this will never get any easier, but I want to get some more details before I tell him, and I certainly don't want him to just read an e-mail message. I won't order you, but I would really like for you to be with me when I tell him."

"Of course, Sir." Fraser left her office and passed the smiling Turnbull as he walked back to his own office. He hoped he was right. 

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

A short time later Thatcher summoned both Turnbull and Fraser into her office. She could not remember any task she had ever dreaded so much.

"Constables please, have a seat." She walked around her desk and leaned back against it. "Constable...Renfield...do you remember Sargent LaPlante, from Vancouver?"

Turnbull was immediately wary. As best he could recall Inspector Thatcher had never called him by his first name, not even when he was in the hospital! And she was asking about Sargent LaPlante! The word transfer flashed through his mind. God, he thought she was pleased with his work...lately. "I...I haven't thought of him in years, but...but y...y...yes, Sir, of course. He was my first superior officer...and he was in charge of...of the investigation into the...the..."

"Renfield, I received a message from the Sargent this morning. I just spoke with him to confirm, and to get additional information." Margaret brought her voice down to barely a whisper, and spoke to the man who had become more than just her junior officer, he had become her...friend. "The man responsible for the death of your family has been apprehended..." She held her breath as she paused for her information to sink in.

Margaret and Fraser watched him closely as Renfield absorbed her words. His reaction, or more accurately, lack of reaction, was astounding. The only visible signs that he had even heard her were two pale pink stains that appeared on his cheeks, and clenching of his jaw. Margaret also thought his eyes might have brightened just slightly.

She rushed on, afraid if she hesitated any longer words would fail her. "Apparently Hicks fled to Washington State shortly after the...accident. His mother's family lived in the small town of Fruitland. He's been living there ever since." Margaret and Fraser kept close watch on him, as she continued. "He was pulled over for speeding by the Washington State Patrol last week. The trooper thought the man acted rather strangely, suspected something was up, and a computer check of his BC license revealed he was wanted in Canada." 

The color in Turnbull's cheeks had spread, but there was no other visible reaction. Both Margaret and Fraser were beginning to become concerned. "Renfield, are you all right? I realize this news rather...unsettling...but...it is good news...don't you think?" She still wasn't at all sure what he thought.

He wasn't smiling as he agreed with her. "Yes, Sir. I...we...have been waiting a long time for...this." Now both Margaret and Fraser were really concerned. The lack of emotion in his voice worried them both. Silence hung heavy in the room for a long while. "Sir? May I take the rest of the day off? I...I... need some time to..."

"Of course, Constable, take as much time as you need. Is Kerri traveling...or?"

Neither Margaret nor Fraser felt Turnbull was speaking to them, as he continued to stare straight ahead. "No, she's here for a few days, between assignments." He stood up and walked out of the office without another word. 

A very worried look passed between Margaret and Fraser before he followed Turnbull to the reception desk. "Constable...Renfield, is there anything I can do?" He looked as if he were in a daze. "Let me drive you home, you seem a little ...a little distracted."

"No thank you, Sir. If you don't mind, I'd rather walk, I have some thinking to do." Turnbull left the Consulate without looking back.

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Kerri was just beginning to wonder what was keeping Renny, when someone knocked on the door. Since she had started staying here she insisted that the front door be kept locked, this neighborhood scared her sometimes! She assumed he had forgotten his key, again!

"Renny, when are you going..." When she opened the door Kerri was surprised to see Ray and Benton, but no Renny. "Hi, guys. What brings you here?" Kerri's broad smile surprised both men. "And what have you done with Renfield?"

"Turnbull's not here?"

"He hasn't come home from work yet. I assumed you had given him some extra...Should he be here?"

"Kerri, may we come in?" She did not at all like the tone of Benton's voice.

"Benton, what's wrong? Where's Renfield?" The looks on their faces scared her. Don't panic, not yet. He's a cop, he can take care of himself. It was actually funny, now that she thought about it, he had a potentially very dangerous job, but she never really thought of him as a * _cop*_. 

"Have you been here all day?"

"Yes, I have. Will one of you please tell me what's wrong?" Please God, don't make me have to ask them again!

"Let's sit down, please." If Benton said anything else other than what was wrong, she was going to hit him! "Kerri, Renfield left the Consulate at approximately 9:00 this morning. He seemed...well...we thought we might be able...that he might be...very... upset. He..."

"Why would he be upset? What's happened!" Kerri tried valiantly not to shout at him.

"We received word this morning that the man responsible for the deaths of Melanie and Meghan has been arrested. When Inspector Thatcher gave him the news Renfield left the Consulate, saying he had some thinking to do. We assumed he would come here."

Kerri was deeply hurt, but she was also terrified. Hurt that Renny hadn't turned to her, hadn't come to her for comfort, but also terrified because she had no idea what he would do, and at this exact moment no idea where he was. Benton and Ray watched as the color drained from her face.

Ray sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Kerri, ya got any idea where he might go...ta think?" 

Kerri smiled weakly at Ray, this was the second time he had been there for her, and she was truly grateful. She bit her lip and sighed. "I would have hoped he would have come to me...but obviously that didn't happen." She didn't even try the hide her hurt feelings from them. "No, I don't know. Most of his friends are in this room..."

Ray could tell they shared, however briefly, the same thought. Jeez, he wouldn't go there! He sure as hell better not have gone there! If he turned ta Susan West, Ray'd kill him! No matter how upset the goofy guy was, he'd take out his gun and shoot him!

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Renfield had not turned to Susan West. He had not turned to anyone, instead, he had turned in on himself. He walked around the city for a very long time, unable to come to terms with the news. He just didn't know what to feel, how to feel anything, but hate! He... they had tried for so long to catch the sonofabitch. He had allowed the search to consume him, had become obsessed with avenging their deaths. He had joined the RCMP specifically to track the bastard down, for God's sake! And he had hated himself when he had failed. Now some cop, some _American_ cop, had done it! Accidentally, a routine traffic stop, and he had avenged Melanie, where her own husband had failed! 

There was no gratitude in his heart. Just hate, the same hate that had consumed him all those years ago. The same hate that he had buried along with all his other emotions, was now blinding him to any rational thought. He couldn't face Kerri this way, he couldn't face anyone this way! He had to get control of himself, but he couldn't remember how to do that. He found himself even hating Kerri, for showing him how to feel again.

As the day wore on, a cold resolve settled around his heart. There really wasn't anything else he could do...he hailed a cab...went to O'Hare Airport...bought a ticket...and by 1:00 was on a plane...

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Fraser and Ray were still in Renfield's apartment with Kerri when the phone rang. Kerri pounced on it in an instant. "Renny?"

"Kerri, listen to me. I'm sorry if you were worried, but I had some thinking to do." Kerri had traveled enough in the last several years to recognize immediately that the call was coming from an airport.

"Renny, where are you going?" Get a hold of yourself, Kerri, don't panic...please don't panic!

"I've made a decision, Kerri. When I've done what I need to do, I'll call." And then the line went dead.

Kerri went numb all over. His voice hadn't sounded like him at all, so cold and devoid of emotion. Okay...now panic. She turned terrified eyes toward Benton and Ray, but she was too scared even to cry. 

"Kerri? What did he say?"

Kerri was rapidly loosing control, and Fraser was sure she was going to faint. "Kerri!" He snapped at her, "Tell us what Turnbull said!"

Kerri pulled herself together enough to bring a shaking hand to her mouth. She took several deep breaths and the color slowly came back into her face. "He...was...calling... from...what...sounded...like an airport." Another deep breath and she was once again capable of rational thought. "He said he had made a decision, and would call when he had done what he needed to do. What could...?"

"Ray, have Francesca check the airlines. Use your cellular, we should keep this line open in case he calls again. Kerri, he didn't give you any indication where he was going?"

She just shook her head and walked over to stare out the window. Damned apartment! The only room you could really see the sky from was the bedroom, and she just couldn't bear to look at the sky from that room, not now!

She stood there for several minutes, with Ray and Benton discussing the situation in the background. She really wasn't aware of what they were saying, until Ray's phone rang.

"Vecchio...Yeah...thanks Frannie..." He hung up slowly and stared at Kerri and Fraser. "He was callin from an airport, all right. But not O'Hare...he was callin from..." One word...one word was all it took to strike fear in their hearts..."he was callin from Vancouver. His plane landed an hour ago."

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Renfield arrived in Vancouver with only one thought in mind, he would find Mitchell Hicks, and confront the sonofabitch with what he had done. He hated to involve his father in all this, but he deserved to know that Hicks had been found, and he would need a car, and...

He had called his dad from the plane, and just as he always had been, his dad was there for him, waiting for him at the gate. "Hi, Son! What could possibly so important that you'd need to...Ren, what's wrong? What's happened?" The look on his son's face reminded him of a look from a great many years ago.

"They caught him, Dad, the guy that killed Melanie and Meggie. They finally caught the sonofa..."

"They got him?" The senior Turnbull closed his eyes and silently thanked God that the nightmare might finally be over, after all these years. "They got him" he whispered. "But then... why are you here, Ren? It's over, son. What do you expect to accomplish?"

"It won't ever be over Dad, not until I see him. I have to tell him...tell him what he did to...to so many people. He hurt so many people..."

"Ren, I know how deeply you were hurt...but, you have to let it go, Son. You're making a new life for yourself with Kerri Ann. She's a fine woman, Son. Quite a looker, too. Let go of the past, look toward the future."

"I can't...I really thought I could...until today. I need to confront...need to see him, Dad." 

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Renfield hadn't been home in several years. In fact, after being transferred out of Vancouver, he had avoided coming home at all cost. He'd met his dad in Seattle, or Victoria, even Kamloops or Calgary, but never at home. He looked around at the small, tidy house. His father hadn't changed a thing. He was home.

But being back in the house where he had grown up helped him to feel only slightly better. The love that this house held, that had surrounded him his entire childhood, now made only a small inroad through the wall of hate, not enough to dissuade him from his ultimate goal. 

"Dad, I can only stay a little while. I just wanted...wanted to tell you before you read it in the paper, or heard it on the news." He regretted not being able to visit longer with his Father, but he felt an uncontrollable compulsion to complete his mission. "May I use the phone? I want to arrangements to see Hicks." His father frowned at his son's back as he left the room. 

"Ren, when you get this all settled, maybe you'll come home for awhile? I've missed having you here." Turnbull just nodded, as he went to use the phone in his dad's room.

As Renfield spoke to Sgt. LaPlante about Mitchell Hicks, he also quietly helped himself to the small caliber handgun that he knew his father kept in his bedside table.

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

A calm, but very intense Constable Renfield Turnbull arrived at Vancouver RCMP Headquarters early that evening. Standing outside the building brought so many memories crashing back on him that he could hardly process them all...all the hours, the days, weeks and months spent haunting the halls of this building. How he had tried to shield himself from the despair and loneliness through the relentless pursuit of their killer...and how he had failed. And now he was in there ...so close Turnbull could feel him. The hatred and cold resolve threatened to knock his feet out from under him, as he attempted to climb the steps into the building.

He was somewhat surprised to see he knew the Constable on duty. "Turnbull! It's been a long time! How's everything in Chicago?"

"Hello, Constable Galey. It has been a long time. Did Sargent LaPlante inform you of my arrival?"

"Yeah, but...are you sure you want to do this...Renfield? The guy confessed to the WSP, waived extradition, and is ready to face the music...Why put yourself through this?" Dorothy Galey had worked the hit and run case, and had known Renfield when he first joined the Force. She had seen how the deaths of Melanie and Meghan Turnbull had affected all who knew them, and virtually destroyed Renfield. She didn't at all like the idea that he might have to face all of that again. "I know you need some closure, but please don't put yourself through this." She could tell that Turnbull would not be dissuaded. Sargent LaPlante had asked her to keep a close watch on him while he was there, and from the look in Renfield's eye, Galey thought that that was a darn good idea.

"Yes, Const...Dorothy...I'm sure. I need to see the man...who... Is he in holding?" Turnbull started toward the holding cells as Constable Galey's phone rang. "No, Renfield, I put him in Interview Room 2. Wait a second, and I'll go in there with you." She answered her phone as she handed him the key, but he did not wait for her.

He walked slowly down the hall to Interview Room 2. The closer he came the more rage blinded him. Standing outside the door he no longer knew where he was, or who he was. Only his closest friends would have recognized him, rage had so distorted his features. 

He unlocked the door, slowly entered the room, then methodically closed and locked the door behind him. Only then did he turn to face his demon...the man who had killed his wife and daughter.

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Fraser, Ray and Kerri arrived at Vancouver International Airport later that evening. Whether or not to follow Turnbull had not even been discussed. All three of them knew that they had to go. Whatever he was thinking, whatever he was planning to do, they were his friends and he needed them now, more than he ever had before.

Kerri wasn't exactly sure why, but she was overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding. It had hung over her ever since Benton and Ray had first shown up at Renny's apartment. She had placed several calls to Mr. Turnbull, both at the house and the bakery, but she had not been able to reach him. That in itself was worrisome, since he had once told her that he spent all of his time at either of the two places. She desperately hoped that he and Renny were together, somewhere where Renny was safe.

None of them spoke much as they drove to the Turnbull house. Kerri thought about the day she had met Mr. Turnbull, on her last trip to Seattle. He was such a dear man Kerri couldn't help but love him. It eased her mind slightly to think that Renny might have turned to his father in his time of need. At least she hoped he had turned to his father. Otherwise, they had absolutely no idea why Renny would have come to Vancouver.

When Mr. Turnbull answered the door he was totally amazed to see Kerri. "Kerri, did you come with Ren? He didn't say anything..." He looked over her shoulder halfway expecting to see his son. Instead he saw two unfamiliar men, one of whom was an RCMP officer.

Thank God! "Ren is here then, Sir?"

"Not now honey, he left a while ago. What...?"

"Detective Vecchio, Constable Fraser and I are looking for him, Sir. When he left Chicago he was...that is he seemed to be...rather upset. We were worried about him."

Turnbull Sr. invited Ren's friends in, and they sat in the comfortable living room. "It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen, Ren has spoken of you often." He turned a worried face to Kerri. "He was actually only here a short time, Kerri. he just wanted to borrow my car. He didn't seem overly upset, but was insistent on seeing Hicks."

"Hicks is already here, in Vancouver?" Ray was flabbergasted that the wheels of justice had turned so quickly.

"Apparently he waived extradition, and the RCMP picked him up yesterday in Spokane. I tried to talk him out of it, but Ren insisted on confronting the man. Can't say as I blame him, though, that man caused us all a whole lot of suffering."

As much as Ray was flabbergasted, Fraser was apprehensive. A thought that he hadn't been able to put into words all day had finally found a voice. He hated to alarm them, but he had to ask, "Mr. Turnbull, do you own a weapon?"

The three other occupants of the room froze. Ray looked at Fraser as the horror of what he was suggesting sank in. Kerri wasn't quite sure what Benton was asking, and Mr. Turnbull was completely confused. "Sure, I keep a .38 . It's in the other room."

"Could you show it to me, please?" Of course, when he checked his drawer, Mr. Turnbull could not find his gun. In another instant Fraser was on the phone.

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

When Fraser returned to Ray and Kerri, he felt that he had at least a little good news. "Renfield has been to see Hicks." Things still hadn't clicked with Kerri, but Ray the cop was waiting fearfully for the other shoe to drop. "No one is exactly sure what happened, and Hick's isn't talking, but Renfield was only there a few minutes, and no one saw him leave."

Ray found himself exhaling deeply. "Hey, Frase, let's get some coffee?" Ray nodded toward the kitchen, and both men went in search of a hot cup. "Okay, what's the scoop?"

"Turnbull took his Father's gun with him to see Hicks. The Constable on duty said he went in to see Hicks alone, and left without her seeing him leave."

"Renfield had a gun?" Kerri's voice was soft but insistent as she stood in the doorway listening to their conversation.

"Ya know eavesdroppin's not polite..."

"Benton, you said Renfield had a gun..." Kerri refused to allow the fear deep inside her to take over.

"He apparently...considered...revenge..." Before Kerri could interrupt he hurried on, "he didn't act on it Kerri, that's a good sign. Whatever he was planning...well...he must have reconsidered." Without an other word Kerri slowly turned and left them standing in the kitchen.

"Damn!" Ray started to follow her, but Fraser grabbed his arm.

"Let me talk to her, Ray." Fraser followed her to where she had gone, to look out the window in the living room. In the darkness all she could see was the steady downpour of rain. He stood behind her and whispered. "Kerri, he'll be all right. He's upset, but thinking clearly enough to not hurt Hicks. I'm sure he'll come back here, he must feel safe here..."

"Benton, there's something you're not telling me. Please, what is it?"

When Fraser hesitated Kerri turned to face him, anger flashing in her eyes. "Do not think that keeping something from me is for my own good. I am an adult woman in love with a man who is in trouble, Constable Fraser, and I will not be treated as if I were a child! What else do you need to tell me?"

Fraser sighed. "I gave Sargent LaPlante the license number and description of Mr. Turnbull's car, and asked him to have the local police keep an eye out..."

Kerri was horrified. "They're not going to arrest..."

"No, no. If they spot him they will call us here." The look in Kerri's eyes tore at his heart. "But I'm sure he'll come back here, we just need to wait."

Kerri just stared at the man who, not so long ago, she had thought the most drop dead gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. Now she saw kindness and concern in his eyes, and she loved him for it. Actually she loved both of these men, friends of Renny's, who had now become friends of hers. They were both very lucky to know men such as these, who would travel half-way across a continent for a friend in trouble.

"Thank you Benton, for your concern for Renfield...and for me." She ran a shaky hand through her tousled hair. "I'm sure your right. He'll come back here." She set her jaw and exhaled deeply. "And when he does, I'm going to punch him in the stomach...for making us worry like this." Kerri's valiant attempt at levity brought slight smiles to both Ray and Fraser.

She did cast one last wistful look out at the rain, before turning back to her friends. 

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Waiting was easier said than done, and as the night wore on the three of them could do little more than fidget, pace or sit stock still and think. Mr. Turnbull offered them all a place to sleep, but in the end they fidgeted, paced and sat. The later it got the more scared Kerri became, and even though they would have never admitted it, so did Ray and Fraser.

Somewhere around 2:00 in the morning Kerri started rummaging through the small bookcase, looking for something to occupy her mind. What she found was an old photograph album, with pictures of Renfield from baby to adult.

She aroused the curiosity of both Ray and Fraser when she started to giggle at a certain picture. They gathered around her to see a baby picture of RCMP Constable Renfield Turnbull, complete the with requisite bearskin rug, and naked behind.

"I gotta have a copy of that. That's great blackmail material."

"Ray, Ray, Ray. Blackmail is such an ugly word. It does, however, have great embarrassment potential." Fraser smiled ever so slightly, as the other two were completely surprised at his little joke.

They allowed the Turnbull Family Album to keep them occupied for a couple of hours, learning about Renfield 'through the ages'. Toward the end of the album Kerri came upon wedding pictures of Renfield and Melanie. Ray attempted to take the album from her, but Kerri would have none of it.

"This is part of Renfield's life, Ray, and I'd like to see them." Ray looked at Kerri with a new found respect for her courage, as she turned the pages of pictures that represented Turnbull's life with another woman. Both men did notice that she turned those pages just a little more rapidly than she had the preceding pages, and slowed again when the pictures changed to those of Meghan.

"What a beautiful child." Kerri's eyes became moist with tears. "What a waste." Neither man needed for Kerri to explain. The last page of the album held the funeral announcement.

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

Mr. Turnbull left for work around 4:00, making them promise to call him immediately upon receiving any kind of word of Ren, but by dawn none of them knew what they were going to do.

Wandering aimlessly around Vancouver in the pouring rain seemed to Ray and Fraser an extreme waste of time and energy, but Kerri was becoming frantic to do something. The rain continued to pour down in buckets, the gloom outside exactly matching the gloom inside the usually cozy little house on Granville St.

Mr. Turnbull had left them some of his world famous pastries, and Fraser made coffee. They ate a little, as the sky began to brighten just slightly. Existing on gallons of coffee, no sleep, and only a meager amount of food would make anyone very jumpy, so when the loud phone rang in the quiet little house, all three of them almost jumped out of their skin. 

Fraser was the first to react. "Turnbull residence...yes Officer, 13407 Mill Rd. Officer, was is located at that address?...Yes, please, we'll be right there...yes, thank you kindly, Officer Hurley." Fraser slowly hung up the phone.

Fraser sighed heavily as he turned to Kerri. "The local police spotted the car. They'll stay around until we get there..." Before Kerri could ask..."He's at Knightsbridge Cemetery."

(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)(<>)

The Vancouver blue and white was waiting for them at the entrance to the Cemetery, and the officer behind the wheel signaled to Ray before pulling away. Mr. Turnbull's car was on down the road a little farther.

As soon as they spotted the car Kerri could tell, even in the driving rain, that it was empty. Scanning the grave sites she finally saw him, and what she saw broke her heart. Kneeling on the ground, down a slight hill, about 50 meters off the road, was figure dressed in red. Kerri was out of the car before Ray could get it completely stopped.

As Ray attempted to open his door, Fraser grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from following Kerri. "Fraser, we need ta help her, he's got a gun, and he's outta control."

"No Ray, I think you are mistaken." Even though he doubted Kerri was in any danger from Turnbull, both he and Ray got out of the car and stood at the top of the hill, where Fraser kept a close eye on both Kerri and Turnbull. "If he were out of control, he would have shot Mitchell Hicks when he had the chance. No, I think what we are looking at is a man _in_ control. For the first time in a great many years, he is _finally_ in control.

Kerri had to restrain herself from running down the hill to where Renny was kneeling. As it was she was having trouble maintaining her footing on the rain soaked ground. As she closed in on him she slowed her pace. He hadn't moved, and she realized he wasn't aware of her presence. He was soaked to the skin, and her heart went out him. She thought that he must be suffering so much.

Renfield looked up as she approached the graves, and smiled. Kerri was completely baffled as she looked into his eyes. They were bright with tears, but...he was smiling! A clear, brilliant smile, unlike any she had ever seen!

He continued to kneel, and smile at her as the rain poured down around them "Renny, we...we were...worried...worried...about you." Kerri was very confused by what was happening. "Are...you...okay?" 

Renfield turned back to Melanie's grave, and raised his voice to be heard over the rain. "I came to say goodbye. I drove around all night, stopping at all the places we used to go. The school where we used to teach, Meggie's nursery school, the park where we used to take her to play, even our old house, and...our church...where the accident happened. I think..." he continued without looking up, "I'm sorry Kerri, but I think I was looking for her. I realized very early this morning that I had never let her go, not really. I had never said goodbye. Just a simple goodbye, that I had never been able to think, let alone say."

Kerri knelt beside him, tears in her eyes. "Renny, I'm so very sorry."

Renfield looked up sharply. "Oh, no, Kerri! Don't be sorry! Don't you see? It's over, it's finally over!" He sighed as he remembered, "When I heard that Hicks had been caught, I couldn't control the rage. It boiled up inside of me until I completely lost myself. I don't even remember how I got to Vancouver. I do remember though, why I came. It seemed to me that the only thing in life worth doing, was killing Mitchell Hicks."

Kerri tried to hide her horror from him as he continued. "I even took my Father's gun." He smiled again as he stood, and pulled Kerri up with him. "I think we'd both feel better if you held on to this for me..." He reached into his pocket and handed her the gun. "I went to the Station to do away with Hicks, but...but when I saw him, the hate just...it kind of evaporated. It...he...was just a pitiful...a pitiful old man...scared of me...and scared...just scared of everything. I heard Melanie's voice in my head telling me he had suffered enough. And when I looked at him, I realized she was right." Renfield smiled slightly. "I think I confused the heck out of him! I just stared at him for several minutes, and then I left. I don't think I even spoke to him."

He really looked at Kerri for the first time, and then noticed the two men standing on the top of the hill. "I'm sorry I worried you...all of you. The fact that you all care so much for me surprises me sometimes. I know I've done some pretty outlandish things...over the past several years!"

He smiled that broad, beautiful smile again..."But don't you see? It's OVER! It's finally OVER! I don't need to bury the hate any more, it's gone! I am finally free of it! I can say goodbye to them and move on! I can love them and really let them go! I can come home anytime I want, I can bring flowers to them when I feel the need, I can talk about them to anyone who cares to listen, but most importantly...the most important thing is that I can love... you... completely. There was always something inside of me holding me back, and I didn't even know it."

"I love you Kerri, completely, totally, with no reservations." 

Ray and Fraser watched as Renfield grabbed Kerri in a big bear hug and spun her around in the rain. Ray grinned a lopsided grin at Fraser, "Oh, yeah, Frase, there's a guy who's _really_ in control!" Then he whispered to himself, "I sure wish ta hell I could be in control like that!" The man with ears like a bat stood next to him and silently nodded in agreement.

The End 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
